Dr. Pepper
Dr. Pepper '''is a character created by Joel on the “Joel - Best of DOS (Frodo Gets High & Murder Surgery Simulator)” stream. He started as an alias in the game Life and Death, and a play on the real soda drink, Dr. Pepper. He started working and was told off because of his "surgery" methods. They revoked his license and sent him to die. History F1 Fighter (DOS Flight Simulator) Dr. Pepper found himself in an F1 jet and went to kill some Jihadists or something, but crashed in the desert. He had a proper burial. His co-pilot admitted he fucked his wife and was not sorry. Dr. Pepper was angry as he flew the fighter jet into the ground and crashed. Only barely living, Dr. Pepper made his way through the desert, evading any Taliban in his wake. His co-pilot lived too, thinking that Dr. Pepper was picked up by Iraqis. He continued to fuck the Good Doctor's wife. Return as a Doctor (Life and Death II: The Brain) Dr. Pepper traveled by foot through Iraq towards Kuwait and booked a plane to America. He went back to med school to earn his medical degree for a second time, as his first was revoked. He went to a more open hospital, as the revoking process needs more facts than opinions. He had been confused by the layout of the hospital compared to an F1 fighter jet on his first day. He was taught to what he thought as his old war buddy Rev, where he met in Texas. The Dr. insulted multiple co-workers, using phrases such as "Vinny's Cousin"," Are you eating a heart?" and "Ron Jeremy". Rev got word of his buddy's past and the Dr. was told not to draw stars and circles on people, which he did anyway. After mutilating a woman's face entirely, Dr. Pepper was officially banned from all medical institutions. Motherland (Cabela’s Dangerous Adventures) After being told he could not handle any medical utensils anymore, Dr. Pepper went to Russia to strangle and shoot bears with a 12 Gauge shotgun. He joined his college roommate, Sergei Demochev, who was a sneaky fellow. Pepper took a picture with a bear and said, "I will jack off, comrade. To dead animal and your mustache". The Dr.'s career was quickly over as he shot Sergei in the back (or, at least, that's how he told the tale). Witnesses say he left Sergei to die while he was mauled by a bear. Some Furries (SCP Containment Breach) After getting arrested by the MiB, Dr. Pepper became a test subject at an SCP Lab. His job was to clean what he called "Satan furries and toasters". On the day the Containment Breach happened, the Dr. geared up and accidentally altered time. This happened because he spurted enough memes and "tresh" out of his mouth that the spoopy creatures made a worm hole just for him. He was shortly removed as a worm hole appeared and teleported him to a court case. A ''Hard''''' Time (Hard Time) Dr. Pepper found himself in a court case for Murder. Pepper knew he was in his own time-line, without any satan furries. This is after leaving his friend in Russia, however it went. He was charged with first-degree murder and was sentenced 58 days. The Dr. didn't give a single fuck. Day-1: When he went to look up something on the prison computer, he was too dumb to do so. But he wished himself he could 'come in his handy'.Though the Dr. didn't look tough, he knew how to drop-kick and suplex people, steal guns and kill. He watched a fight of two guards, one pinning the fight on Pepper. The guard was told off that he wasn't in any 'serious' danger. The Dr.'s bunk-buddy took the bunk for half the night, trading the bed for a brick. Day-2: After going on a pistol-spree, Pepper accidentally shot a fellow cell-mate, he said," Don't touch me with BULLIT!". He lost a case for having a weapon, earning him 6 days to his now 57, giving him 63 days. He drank after the trial. Pepper found it uncomfortable when a warden shove a sword up his armpit. Finding the cafeteria, Pepper aspired to be a chef in prison. Trying to cook, he found a AWOL Jihadist and he went to settle his debts, he lost and almost died. He tried again, after finding that he was being served Hawaiian Pizza (Ham & Pineapple) on the next day. Sadly Dr. Pepper had a stroke and went into a 9 year coma. Dropped in on a Grommet (California Games II) Dr. Pepper woke up and was greeted by Skeletor, Donald Trump, Hulk Hogan, Randy Savage, Ronald Mc Donald, Dracula and Joel. They skated in Cali for a bit. They all either smashed their head in or broke thier spine going over "Trump's Wall" except for Dr. Pepper. He only got hit on the back a bit, even though a doctor in his eyes, he went to one of California's great hospitals. Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Joel Category:Joel Related